Skin Tracker
this is where I put the skins I don't have Ana - 4 (2500G) *'Merciful' (250) *'Ghoul*' (250) *'Wadjet' (1000) *'Horus' (1000) Bastion - 5 (4250G) *'Rooster*' (250) *'BlizzCon 2016*' (N/A) *'Woodbot' (1000) *'Overgrown*' (N/A) *'Dune Buggy*' (1000) *'Avalanche*' (1000) *'Stealth*' (1000) Brigitte - 6 (4500G) *'Carbon Fiber' (250) *'Ironclad' (250) *'Mechanic' (1000) *'Mani' (1000) *'Sól' (1000) *'Engineer' (1000) Doomfist - 5 (5000G) *'Avatar' (1000) *'Spirit' (1000) *'Irin' (1000) *'Talon*' (1000) *'Formal*' (1000) D.Va - 5 (5000G) *'Scavenger' (1000) *'Junebug' (1000) *'Police Officer' (1000) *'Black Cat' (1000) *'Cruiser*' (1000) Genji - 8 (6500G) *'Carbon Fiber' (250) *'Nihon*' (250) *'Sparrow' (1000) *'Young Genji' (1000) *'Nomad' (1000) *'Blackwatch' (1000) *'Sentai*' (1000) *'Baihu*' (1000) Hanzo - 7 (7000G) *'Young Hanzo' (1000) *'Young Master' (1000) *'Lone Wolf' (1000) *'Okami' (1000) *'Cyberninja*' (1000) *'Casual*' (1000) *'Scion*' (1000) Junkrat - 6 (3750G) *'Jailbird' (250) *'Toasted' (250) *'Caution' (250) *'Fool' (1000) *'Hayseed' (1000) *'Buccaneer*' (1000) Lució - 7 (5500G) *'Synaesthesia' (250) *'Bitrate' (250) *'Capoeira' (1000) *'Hippityhop' (1000) *'Breakaway' (1000) *'Jazzy*' (1000) *'Equalizer*' (1000) McCree - 7 (4750G) *'On The Range' (250) *'White Hat' (250) *'Scrooge*' (250) *'Gambler' (1000) *'Vigilante' (1000) *'Van Helsing*' (1000) *'Magistrate*' (1000) Mei - 9 (9000G) *'Rescue Mei' (1000) *'Abominable' (1000) *'Yeti Hunter' (1000) *'Ecopoint: Antarctica' (1000) *'Chang'e*' (1000) *'Luna*' (1000) *'Jiangshi*' (1000) *'Mei-rry*' (1000) *'Pajamei*' (1000) Mercy - 5 (5000G) *'Sigrún' (1000) *'Valkyrie' (1000) *'Imp' (1000) *'Zhuque*' (1000) *'Pink*' (1000) Moira - 6 (4500G) *'Ornate' (250) *'Pale' (250) *'Glam' (1000) *'Moon' (1000) *'Minister' (1000) *'Blackwatch*' (1000) Orisa - 5 (4250G) *'OR15' (250) *'Dynastinae' (1000) *'Megasoma' (1000) *'Carbon Fiber' (1000) *'Immortal' (1000) Pharah - 6 (5250G) *'Possessed*' (250) *'Raptorion' (1000) *'Raindancer' (1000) *'Thunderbird' (1000) *'Asp' (1000) *'Security Chief*' (N/A) *'Qinglong*' (1000) Reaper - 4 (4000G) *'Nevermore' (1000) *'Plague Doctor' (1000) *'Mariachi' (1000) *'Dracula' (1000) *'Blackwatch Reyes*' (N/A) Reinhardt - 4 (4000G) *'Stonehardt' (1000) *'Griefhardt' (1000) *'Crusader' (1000) *'Wujing*' (1000) Roadhog - 6 (3750G) *'Pigpen' (250) *'Stitched' (250) *'Rudolph' (250) *'Mako' (1000) *'Sharkbait' (1000) *'Junkenstein's Monster*' (1000) Soldier: 76 - 7(5500G) *'Immortal' (250) *'Venom' (250) *'Commando: 76' (1000) *'Stunt Rider: 76' (1000) *'Daredevil: 76' (1000) *'Strike Commander Morrison*' (1000) *'Grillmaster: 76' (N/A) *'Alpine: 76' (1000) Sombra - 5 (2750G) *'Glitch' (250) *'Virus' (250) *'Peppermint*' (250) *'Rime*' (1000) *'Talon*' (1000) Symmetra - 7 (5500G) *'Qipao*' (250) *'Vampire*' (250) *'Architech' (1000) *'Vishkar' (1000) *'Devi' (1000) *'Goddess' (1000) *'Magician*' (1000) Torbjörn - 6 (5250G) *'Woodclad' (250) *'Chopper' (1000) *'Blackbeard' (1000) *'Magni' (1000) *'Viking*' (1000) *'Cybjörn' (1000) Tracer - 8 (6500G) *'Rose*' (250) *'Lightning*' (250) *'Ultraviolet' (1000) *'Slipstream*' (N/A) *'Cadet Oxton*' (1000) *'Grafitti*' (1000) *'Sprinter*' (1000) *'Track and Field*' (1000) *'Jingle*' (1000) Widowmaker - 7 (5250) *'Patina' (250) *'Odile' (1000) *'Comtesse' (1000) *'Huntress' (1000) *'Nova' (1000) *'Noire*' (N/A) *'Wasteland' (1000) *'Kerrigan*' (N/A) Winston - 4 (4000G) *'BlizzCon 2017' (N/A) *'Undersea' (1000) *'Safari' (1000) *'Yeti*' (1000) *'Specimen: 28*' (1000) Zarya - 10 (7750G) *'Dawn' (250) *'Midnight' (250) *'Frostbite*' (250) *'Arctic' (1000) *'Siberian Front' (1000) *'Cybergoth' (1000) *'Industrial' (1000) *'Barbarian' (1000) *'Champion*' (1000) *'Cyberian*' (1000) Zenyatta - 5 (3500G) *'Harmonious' (250) *'Carbon Fiber' (250) *'Djinyatta' (1000) *'Ra' (1000) *'Sanzang*' (1000) Price Totals: Least to Most *Ana - 2500G needed *Sombra - 2750G needed *Zenyatta, Junkrat, and Roadhog - 3500G needed *Reaper, Reinhardt, and Winston - 4000G needed *Bastion - 4250G needed *Brigitte and Moira - 4500G needed *McCree - 4750G needed *Doomfist, D.Va and Mercy - 5000G needed *Pharah, Torbjörn, and Widowmaker - 5250G needed *Lució, Soldier: 76 and Symmetra - 5500G needed *Genji and Tracer - 6500G needed *Hanzo - 7000G needed *Zarya - 7750G needed *Mei - 9000G needed Skin Totals: Least to Most *Ana, Reaper, Reinhardt and Winston - 4 missing *Bastion, Doomfist, D.Va, Mercy, Orisa, Sombra and Zenyatta - 5 missing *Brigitte, Junkrat, Moira, Pharah, Roadhog and Torbjörn - 6 missing *Hanzo, Lució, McCree, Soldier: 76, Symmetra, Widow - 7 missing *Genji and Tracer - 8 missing *Mei - 9 missing *Zarya - 10 missing To sum it up, about 164 skins are missing in total, and I would need to spend 110,500G or get at least 33 loot boxes to get the remaining skins (except the Overwatch League skins, Special Edition skins, BlizzCon skins, Twitch skins, and that one Starcraft anniversary skin)